A new Feudal Fairy Tail
by Jenny Blue
Summary: To all Kagome has been gone 4 days, but for her it's been 40yrs. With her she brings her daughter who holds a secret that she doesn't know she has.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own InuYasha and crew and hold no claim to them. But any characters that are unknown to you are from my mind.

I am redoing all chapters and adding some stuff to make it easier to follow. I will post over the old ones as I finish them. _Edit: I've change Kagome's daughter's name Umi. You'll get the other half in ch.3._

_** A new Feudal Fairy Tail**__**  
**_**  
**Chapter 1

By: Jenny Blue

The warm sun shone through the window. It's rays settling onto the light green comforter and the heap under it. When the alarm went off, a hand reached out from under that comforter and yanked it out of the wall. Then that hand through the clock across the room. As the hand slipped back under the comforter, the owner of that hand curled up under the comforter as she listened to the clock smash against the far wall. That person would have stayed there in the warmth of her comforter if her mother hadn't started calling her.

" Kaz, are you up yet? Everyone else is up already." an older woman's voice called from down stairs.

"I'm up; I'm up! I'll be down in a little bit mom." Kaz called back.

Grumbling, she crawled out of her bed and walked over to her desk. With a sigh she dressed in the clothes she had set there the night before. A blue, knee length tunic shirt with bell sleeves and slits to the waist on either side. Then she slipped on her black leggings. With a heavy sigh, she sat at her desk and looked into the mirror she had placed there and began to brush and braid her long hair. When she was finished braiding, she wrapped the braid around into a bun and used two silver hair sticks to keep it in place. When she was done she looked into her mirror again; knowing this day was the beginning to a new chapter in her life.

She walked downstairs and looked around her home. Today was her first day to work with people at the temple. Kaz walked into the kitchen and sat at the table. Her mother, grandmother and one of her cousins sat across from her. Her uncle sat at one end and her aunt at the other and her other cousin and great grandfather sat next to her. They seamed to be talking about one thing or another. What they were going to do today. How many people did they think would come? When she was finished and helped clean the dishes, then went to put on her shrine pants. With a small sigh, she left to clean the steps to the well house.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As she cleaned she let her thoughts take her away to place only she could go. A place where there was now well house. No family home or shrine. The grass there was lush and bright green, not the short stubble and off green of the grass here. There were trees all over making a full forest that she could run bare foot.

" Kaz, are you ready for your lesson today?" her mother asked, bringing her out of her dream world.

"What? Oh, sure. I'm done sweeping for now." Kaz answered, leaning the broom against the side of the well house.

"Now, what plants would you use these for?" her mother asked, waving her hand at a group of plants laying in front of her.

"Well, they can be used to ease the pain of the bones. This one can be use to make a paste for infected cuts and this one can be made into a harmless tea, but it would need this one to make it into something to make you sleep." Kaz answered her mother. She watched her mother nodded and smiled.

"Now follow me please." Her mother slowly stood up, wincing from a pain she only knew.

Kaz followed her mother into the Bone's Eaters well house. All her life the doors to this building had been locked. She wanted to know what was so dangerous about the well that it had to be locked and denied to her. Once when she was little; before the well house was locked up; she snuck in after she thought everyone was asleep. She must have fallen asleep, because she dreamed she was running through the very forest her mind still wondered to now. She remembered her father coming and bringing back to her room. After that, the well house was locked up tight and her mother carried the key with her at all times.

Kaz admired her mother. She still held some of the beauty she had when she was Kaz 's age. But at fifty-four, her once raven black hair had turned gray. The lines of age showed on her face and hands. She moved slower then the days of her youth. But her eyes; her eyes told a different story. They were still sharp and retained the spark of her youth. The same spark that was in Kaz 's own eyes.

The older woman opened the door and led her daughter in inside. "This is the Bone's Eaters well Kaz. This well has stood here for over five hundred fifty-four years. It will be your job to clean this well house and well from now on. Remove any vines that grow out of the well. Now follow me."

Kaz followed her mother down the well. As they neared the bottom, Kaz felt a shifting in the air. When her feet touched the bottom, it felt like she was in a worm bath for a moment. When it passed, she looked around her. It seamed that the light had grown brighter. It didn't smell old and musty, but new and green. Then Kaz herd her mother laugh aloud and watched as she rushed up the vines the clung to the well wall.

--------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------

InuYasha ran as fast he could to the old well. Kagome had been gone a four days; the well was closed to him the whole time and he didn't like it. He had picked up her sent when the wind had shifted and told the others she was back. He stopped and took to the trees when he picked up another sent with hers. InuYasha squatted on a tree branch and watched as Kagome entered a small clearing. He quietly landed on the ground and walked up behind her. Ready to yell at her for taking so long to get back.

By the time InuYasha put his hand on her shoulder, he realized that this girl wasn't Kagome. He didn't have time to think of who this girl was when she grabbed his wrist and flung him over her shoulder. As he flew past her face, he saw it was Kagome and yet it wasn't her. Turning to land on his feet was easy to the hanyo. As he landed, he withdrew Tetsusaiga and held it to her throat. Before he knew what happened, the girl had spun around from the sword. Used her foot to kick the sword out of his hand; using that same foot to sweep his legs from under him and onto his back; finishing her turn, grab Tetsusaiga and held it to his throat. He looked up the blade of his own sword at this girl in shock. She was baring her teeth at him and he could swear she was growling at him.

Kagome watched her daughter round kick InuYasha's sword from his hand, broom sweeping him onto his back and grab the sword with the blade against his neck. This made her proud on how she could hold her own.

" Kaz enough, stand down!" Kagome said, moving up behind her.

"But… mother!" "I said, stand down."

Kaz complied, thrusting Tetsusaiga in the ground between InuYasha's legs. Just missing his man hood. She slowly moved away and watched as InuYasha stood up, mumbling to himself. Her eyes followed the dog-boy as he picked up his sword and sheathed it. He then looked to her, then to the woman who seamed to be her mother.

"Do I know you?" he asked the older woman. Puzzled on why she smelled like Kagome.

"Have I aged that much? Then again it has been forty years since you last saw me."

InuYasha looked at the woman. Her hair was long and gray and was pulled back in a down ponytail. Her face had signs of age and time across it, but still had traces of her youth. Her eyes were a happy gray/blue. They reminded him of Kagome. Her voice was older, but familiar. He looked at her closely, and then looked at her daughter. She looked just like Kagome; only her eyes were a piercing ice blue and her hair looked longer even though it was pined up and shorter then her. He leaned forward slightly and sniffed the air in front of the older woman. His brows lifted and he stepped back.

"Ka. Kagome?" He asked, stammering and stunned.

"So you do remember me old friend. You've already met my daughter, Kaz." The young woman made a sound that sounded like a another growl to InuYasha.

"You're daughter!" InuYasha yelled, sitting down on the ground and looking from one woman to the other.

Down casting her eyes to look at him. Kaz walked closer to her mother, taking her arm. "Come on mom. You said it yourself. We need to get to this village you talked about. Just leave the hanyo hear."

InuYasha bared his teeth as the two women left. He was mad. Mad at how Kaz called him a hanyo with venom in her voice. Mad at Kagome for bringing the bitch here. But most of all, mad at him self for liking how Kaz over powered him, using his own sword at that. "Damn wench!" Was all he muttered when he got up and headed to the village.

When the two women arrived at Keade's house, Shippo jumped into Kaz 's arms thinking it was Kagome. He soon fond out it wasn't her, when Kaz dropped him. He was about to ask why she did that, when he caught her sent. He looked at her and then moved as fast as he could away from her. He charged into Keade's hut yelling for someone to come out. Soon a very shocked Miruko and Sango were ready to defend when Keade came out and told then to stand down and waved for the new comers to come in.

--------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------

Sango sat to Kagome's right and Kaz sat to her left. Miruko chose to sit next to Kaz. Shippo had chose to sit in Sango's lap. Keade sat across from them and InuYasha chose to sit along the wall. His eyes half close, pretending to not pay attention as his ears twitched to catch every word, only to lay then back when he saw Miruko grin and his starting to cares Kaz 's but.

"You HENTIE!" Kaz yelled, grabbing his hand. "If you ever try to touch my butt again or even catch you thinking about touching it. I'll relieve you of said arm and beat you with it!" she squeezed his arm, " Do I make myself clear!" Miruko only nodded with a pour look of pain as he felt Kaz squeeze his arm harder.

" Kaz let go of Marko's arm! I'm not sure Sango." Kagome said. "For me, it's been forty years. I wasn't able to go through the well that whole time. Well almost, but I'll tell you later. InuYasha, don't you give me that look or I'll say the "**S**" word."

"Me thinks that the jewel had something to do with this. I know not why it has done this, but it has changed the flow between the two times." Keade said, listening to Kagome talk about the last forty years of her life. She glanced at InuYasha and saw him staring to Kagome's daughter. But when he noticed her looking at him, he turned his head away and looked out the door.

To be continued

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, that's the redo of it. I hope **you** all liked it and please do review. The more of them I get. The more I'll write and post for you to read.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own InuYasha and crew and hold no claim to them. But any characters  
that are unknown to you are from my mind.

I know it's takin me away to put this up. But RL has away of getting in the way. Kashumaru, thanks for getting my off my ass and finishing this and thanks for the positive note you sent me. Please feel free to leave a review.

_Edit: I've change Kagome's daughter's name _Kaz_. You'll get the other half in ch.3._

**A new Feudal Fairy Tail**

Chapter 2

By: Jenny Blue

Kaz stood at the door and looked out over the rain-drenched lands. This was the first true spring storm of the year. She marveled at how fierce the storm was to her times spring storms. She had never seen anything like it. Kaz watched as another streak of lightning lit up the morning sky and only slightly flinched when the thunder fallowed close behind. She stood there long into the morning; never noticing golden eyes were watching her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"Four weeks have passed since me and mom came here. I still can't believe this is happening. Here I always thought mom's stories were just that; stories. I guess I should make the best of this. I mean, how many girls get to live history? Instead of reading about it."_

Kaz sighed as she let her thoughts wonder for a moment longer and turned back to her work. It was harder for her to adjust to this then it was for her mother. She climbed the ladder to the roof of her hut. The morning rainstorm had damaged the roof and she was determined to fix it and set up her little windmill. It was harder then she thought to install the tiny windmill and battery then it was fixing the roof. Looking at the booklet that came with it, she bent over the battery, hooking something to it. Kaz felt her foot bump one of the rocks holding the roof down and didn't think anything of it till she heard a loud curse from the ground. She cautiously looked over the edge to see a fuming InuYasha looking up at her, rubbing the top of his head.

InuYasha felt the rock hit his head and cursed loudly. He didn't expect to see Kaz when he looked up. Her face was smudged by dirt and something else that smelled funny to him. It was odd seeing those ice blue eyes starring at him behind all the dirt. He was about to yell at her, when she asked him...

"You okay?" she asked, feeling bad she had knocked the rock on his head.

"Feh, I'm fine. Why are you throwing rocks at me?" he asked, still rubbing his head.

"Cool and I wasn't throwing rocks at you. I'm working on something. Hey, do you think you could help me?" she asked smiling.

"Cool? What is cool? It's not cold out."

"I'll explain later. Could you help me or not?"

"Feh, what do you want me to do?"

"Thanks, could you flip that switch when I tell you to?" Pointing to a little box on the side of the hut.

"Feh" InuYasha waved his hand and walked over to the box. As he waited for Kaz to tell him to flip the switch, he wondered what this thing was. He could hear her moving on the roof and sounds of mettle against mettle. Making his ears twitch. InuYasha leaned against the hut wall, wondering what she was doing up there. When he heard a muffled okay, he flipped the switch. That's when he heard Kaz scream, a bright flash and the smell of burning flesh all met his senses. InuYasha looked up just in time to see Kaz fly backwards from the hut's roof and land in a pile of hay. All the villagers that were near, gathered to see what had happened. InuYasha rushed over to the crowd. Pushing them aside to see if Kaz was ok. He just stood there, eye-twitching, ears laid back, as he listened to the whispers of the villagers. Wanting to each down and take her in his arms. But stopping himself when he realized what he wanted to do. His eye stopped twitching when he saw Kaz move. He was relieved to see her sit up and then stand. He stood there as she looked around her. A lost look in her eyes, but that was replaced quickly with an angry one. He watched as her eyes focused on him and walk up to him, a scowl on her face. He wrinkled his nose as she moved closer to him. With morbid fascination, he watched as she reached out a hand to him. When her hand made contact with he chest, he yelled out in pain as he felt the volts of energy pass trough his body. Kaz watched as InuYasha's body fell to the ground, his hair was smoking, his body twitching; Kaz went inside.

When Kagome arrived at her hut, she found Miruko poking at InuYasha's twitching body with his staff. She heard a noise from her hut and looked to see Kaz as she came out. Kaz looked to her mother and then to InuYasha and growled. Kagome saw whiffs of smoke rising from her daughter's hair and her bathing things in her arms.

"Lady Kaz, when do you think InuYasha will stop twitching?" The monk asked her, poking InuYasha again.

"How should I know and I don't care! He deserves what he gets!" Kaz said, storming pass her mother. Leaving the monk to tell Kagome what happened.

"Miruko, stop-poking InuYasha. You know he won't like it if he comes to while your doing it. Now tell me what happened." Kagome said, sitting on the porch of her hut. Her bones aching more then usual.

Miruko reluctantly stopped poking InuYasha and joined Kagome on the porch. He told her what had happened while she was at Keade's hut. All the time, they watched InuYasha twitch. Both were relieved when he stopped and just lay there.

"Even though it looked quite painful. I had to laugh when I saw the look on InuYasha's face as she, what is that word you used once? Fried isn't it? Yes, when she fried him. Where did she learn to do that? Does she posses some of you powers?" Miruko asked Kagome.

"Some yes, but it's a long story." Kagome sighed, "Kaz has my temper, I'll admit it. I'm surprised that's all she did to him, but she does have her father's patients most of the time. You should see her with her little cousin." Her eyes held a sad look to them for a moment and then it was gone. But Miruko saw it.

InuYasha lay there starring at the sky. When he was sure he could move on his own again, he slowly sat up. The first thing he wanted to do was pound the monk, then yell at Kaz. He sniffed the air to make sure the bitch wasn't around before he started to move. But all he could smell was something burning. He couldn't figure out where it was coming from.

"What's burning?" InuYasha asked, as he turned to look at Kagome and Miruko. Both had odd looks on their faces. "What? What are you looking at?" He looked around himself.

"You hair..." Kagome said calmly.

"Is on fire!" Miruko yelled.

They sat there watching, as InuYasha's eyes grow huge. Then watched InuYasha jumped to his feet and ran to the river, smacking his head. Heading in the same direction Kaz had gone. They could hear him yelling as he disappeared into the forest. When he was out of site, they looked at each other, then back to the forest.

"Do you think we should have told InuYasha?" Miruko asked.

"Tell InuYasha what, Miruko?" Shippo asked, bouncing into Kagome's lap, Sango not far behind. The little kit didn't see Kagome wince, but the slayer and monk had. She had told them both why she was hurting more each day. Both wanting desperately wanting it to be nothing but a bad dream.

"Is Kaz all right Kagome? We heard her scream and the villagers told us what they saw." Sango asked, standing next to Miruko. She smacked him upside his head when his hand wandered to her backside.

"Yah, what that big meany do to her?" Shippo piped in. Rubbing his little hands together, wanting to see how many times Kagome would sit InuYasha.

"Nothing really, it's what she did to him." Kagome said, running her hand over Shippo's tail.

They all looked to the forest when they heard Kaz scream. Then InuYasha's yells. A few minutes latter he came running at them. His clothes were drenched and his yells turned to screams as they saw Kaz behind him. She was wet as well and held a towel around her with one hand. But in the other was a big, fat, club like stick.

"Help me! Help! Help! Help!" InuYasha screamed, as Kaz closed in on him.

"aaaaaaAAAAAAAAaaaaaa..." The others heard him as he came and passed them. Then Kaz came at them. "Come back here you HENTIE! I'm going to rip it off and shove it so far up you're..." Kaz was yelling as she passed them. All heads turned as they passed. They could still hear InuYasha and then silence. They all got up and ran in the direction Kaz and InuYasha had gone. Half way down the path, they saw Kaz walking towards them. The club held over her shoulder and the towel held firmly closed. Kagome looked to her daughter and motioned for everyone to move out of her way. But Miruko seeing her in a towel. Forgot about self-preservation and kneeled in front of her.

"Will you bare my child Lady Kaz?" Kaz stood there for a moment, eye twitching. But before she could hit him over the head with her club. Sango did it for her and pulled him away from her. Then continuing down the path. Not looking back as they found InuYasha sprawled out, unconscious on the ground.

"Is he dead?" Kagome asked, holding Shippo in her arms.

Miruko walked over to him, rubbing his head. Then rolled InuYasha onto his back. He examined him and checked for a pulse like Kagome had shone him how to. He smiled with relief and looked to the women and child.

"He will live, though I doubt he will forgive Kaz anytime soon. She has given him quite a knock on the head." Miruko, with the help of Sango, brought InuYasha to Kagome's hut. Kagome tended to InuYasha and Miruko. When Kaz came back, she just growled at both men and went to her room, sliding the shoji shut.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That night, all eat in silence. Keade came to eat with them and quietly watched as everyone ate. Miruko sat with Shippo to his right and Sango to his left. Kagome sat herself between her daughter and the old miko and InuYasha chose to sit as far from Kaz as he could. Kagome had explained to Kaz about the misunderstanding. An Kaz **did** try to apologize to InuYasha, but he wouldn't have it and Kaz became upset with him and went to her room again. Now they would growl at each other if eye contact were made.

Kagome sighed; nothing was turning out the way she wanted it to. The pain in her body was getting worse and she knew it wouldn't be long before the herbs she wore would ware off.

"I think this was a bad idea to bring her here. Maybe I should send her home fore a few days. Have her bring some of her things. But I want her here for the spring festival." Kagome said to her friends later that night. After she thought Kaz was asleep. "I just want her to be happy and I feel it would be best for her to be here when the time comes."

"I know Kagome, have you told her what's happening or about herself?" Sango asked.

"Yes and when do you intend to tell InuYasha?" Miruko chirped in.

"I… I will tell him, just not right now. With Kaz's birthday around the corner and the festival coming. I don't want to ruin it for them. InuYasha enjoys the festival so much." Kagome sighed, placing new herbs in her pouch and replacing it around her neck.

Little did they know, that a two sets of eyes and ears were listening. One from the roof, the other from behind a shoji. Both retreated from the conversation to think over what they had heard. Both Kaz and InuYasha lay awake long into the night going over what they had heard. Both deciding to find out what was going on?

To be continued  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I hope you liked this one better. Please R&R this story or I'll think I totally failed and slash it out. As I say, the more you review, the more I write.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own InuYasha and crew and hold no claim to them. But any characters  
that are unknown to you are from my mind.

**A new Feudal Fairy Tail**

Chapter 3

By: Jenny Blue

Flipping the light on, Kaz was glad she had gotten the little windmill working. As she surveyed the little room that would be hers. Setting the lacquer wood trunk in the corner. Kaz moved to the middle of the room and looked around her. It was smaller then her old room, but she never did need a lot of space. She went to mover her bed roll when InuYasha came in with her other trunk and setting it in the middle of the room. She only looked at him for a moment before moving to the trunk and opening it.

"Three days and she still wont talk to me. Either she's still mad or she's afraid I'm still mad at her. An why do I give a damn if she is or not?" InuYasha thought as he watched her from the doorway. He had expected both trunks to be full of clothes, but only the smaller of the two had her clothes in it. He watched as she pulled out a small black lacquer wood writing desk. 

Kaz set her little desk by the doorway. Watching InuYasha out of the corner of her eye. She had noticed him raze his eyebrows. But brushed it off as nothing. Going back to her trunk, she removed her brushes and ink stick as well as her school thing and places them either in the desk or beside it. Still feeling InuYasha watching her doing this. She looked at him for only a moment before she went back to her trunk. She wasn't read to see surprise in his eyes. Anger yes, but surprise, no she was not expecting that.

InuYasha continued to watch her unpack the trunk. Besides the desk, she also hade a little vanity table with a mirror. Then three boxes of different sizes were set on it. Then a silver handled hairbrush set in front of the boxes. Then from the bottom of the trunk, she pulled out a light green comforter and set this by her bedroll. Then she closed the trunk and started pushing it to where her other trunk was. InuYasha smirked and moved to help her.

"Let me do that for you." He said as he picked it up and set it next to her other trunk.

"Thank you InuYasha. I…" Kaz stammered when he looked at her. "I just wanted to say I'm sorry. All of this is so new to me and I'm a little edgy I guess." She finished looking at her hands.

InuYasha had to stop himself from going to Kaz. She looked so small sitting there looking at her hands. Again he found himself wanting to protect her. Wanting to see her smile. He knew he had to say something, but he was afraid of what he might say.

"Feh, it's nothing. I've had worse done to me for stupider things." An he left the room.

Latter that night Kaz still felt bad about what had happened three days ago. She let herself flop down on her futon. Missing her own time, she wondered what her friends were up to. Kaz knew that if she ever was able to go back to her time and stay there. She would never miss this place; not having to worry if some monster was going to eat her. Life was much easier before she came to this forsaken place. Tomorrow she would be seventeen, two years older then her mother was when she came here. Tomorrow was also the village's spring vestibule. As she rolled over in her bed, a single tear escaped her eye; rolling down her cheek before she fell asleep.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Everything is ready. Miruko is going to take Kaz to InuYasha and he'll keep an eye out for over advance boys. All we need to do is get ready ourselves." Sango said, walking into the hut.

"Good, all I need to do is help Kaz 's finish getting ready. Now, you go get your self ready Sango. We don't want to make Miruko wait too long." Kagome said, placing a few pins in Kaz 's hair so it wouldn't fall in her face, but framing it just right.

"Kaz, I wish I knew how you can stand your hair that long?" Sango said, slipping her obi around her waist and tying it. "You look like a true noble woman. If I hadn't seen you let your hair down and unbraid it in front of me, I wouldn't have known it was you." Sango said, as she placed a wreath of white lotuses on Kaz 's head. Then placing another wreath of flowers on hers and Kagome's.

Kaz stood and looked herself over in the mirror. She was a little surprised, the person looking back at her did look so different from what she was use to seeing. The girl she saw did look like a noble woman. From her hair, to the clothes, to her looks. She never knew she could look so beautiful. All her life she believed that she didn't have the beauty her mother had. The only thing that remained of the Kaz she knew was her eyes, though slightly darker now that her hair was not pulled back. They were still the same striking blue. The soft pink kimono her mother gave her brought out her feminity even more. Kaz reached down and picked up her simple white fan. If she were to play that part of a noble woman, then she would go all out. As she turned to leave the hut, she took a deep breath, opened her fan and walked out. Greeting a shocked Miruko.

InuYasha sat and watched the villagers from one of the central huts. Though he didn't like being around so many humans, he never passed up the chance for free food. This was no exception. The villagers played music, sang and danced around him. They made him feel like he almost belonged. He let himself smile when some of the children came dancing by and wave at him. Even some of the village girls were waving to him with their fan. Trying to get him to join them in their dances. When Miruko came up to him, dragging someone behind him. The smile he was wearing vanished. "What do you want monk?"

"Keade and Kagome want you to escort one of our guests."

"Feh" was all he said in response.

The monk then pulled a beautiful young woman out from behind him. He smirked when he saw the look on InuYasha's face.

InuYasha stood straight up. His heart skipped a beat; his breath caught in his throat. He let his eyes travel over her before returning to her blue eyes. They reminded him of Kaz's, but he knew she could never look like this woman before him. Where hers were cold to look upon; this girl's were warm. Her hair was longer with a slight wave to it. While Kaz kept hers in those braids. The woman hair rested on the train of her soft pink kimono. A simple wreath of white lotus blossoms on her head; a soft smile to her red lips; a light blush to her cheeks and a simple white fan hiding most of her face.

"Welcome m'lady to our village. May I ask what ye name may be?" InuYasha asked, bowing to the young woman.

Miruko looked to InuYasha in wonder. He never knew the hanyo could be so polite or even had manners. Then he looked to the girl next to him. He had to laugh to himself. She was blushing and trying to hide her face with her fan. He was about to say her name then she stepped forward and bowed to InuYasha. Keeping her fan in front of her face.

"I am lady Umi, thank you. So ye are the great InuYasha that I have heard so much of?" she said, taking his arm. Letting her fan show only her eyes and a slight curve of her nose.

For the rest of the day InuYasha showed Lady Umi around. Steeling looks at her when he thought she wasn't looking. His breath was taken away every time she seemed to blush and when she laughed. His heart would skip a beat. Something about her seemed so familiar to him. He just wished he could place where he had met her before. That and he wanted to see her whole face. Not just glimpses of it. It was so frustrating to him, but he didn't let it show. As the day wore on, InuYasha tried to find out more about her, but she would find a way to change the subject or avoid it all together.

"Which of the great houses do you hale from?"

"I should not say. For I really should not be here."

"Then let me take you home before you are missed."

"No!" She stopped, letting go of his arm. "You don't have to do that. Really, I just want to see the village's festival. Beside, are you not worried they would think you took me in the first place?" she add, taking his arm again.

"Feh, I'm not worried about stuff like that."

"Oh yes, big bad InuYasha fears no one and will kick anyone's ass."

InuYasha razed a brow. Looking at Lady Umi from the corner of his eye. He never heard of a noble women talk like that. Not even his own mother would have said that. But it was something he had heard Kaz say once a few weeks ago. It made him look closer at the girl on his arm. She seamed to fidget. He doubled his efforts to find out more about her.

They walked some more. Listening to the music the villagers. By the time the feast was being served, the sun was setting. InuYasha gave up trying to learn about the girl and wondered where Kaz was. He hadn't seen her all day and he had something for her. When he turned his head from the girl by him to glance in the crowd for Kaz. Not being able to find her. When he turned back to Lady Umi, she was gone. An hour later Kaz saw walking with her mother.

She was wearing a simple blue kimono and an odd charm around her neck. Made of what looked like ivory and jade. InuYasha watched her as she joined them and began to eat. He wondered where she had been all day. He noticed she had a sad look in her eyes. He soon shrugged it off and went back to enjoying the festival. But in the back of his mind, those sad eyes seemed to hunt him. Making him want to make her happy

As the festival continued into the night, some of the villagers would come over to Kaz 's group and hand her small bundles, wreaths of flowers, hand made combs and hair sticks. She would thank them. Blushing the whole time. She could feel everyone watching her. But mostly I was InuYasha she felt watching her. Why did she care if he was looking at her? For that matter, what was that look in his eyes. Had he figured out that she was Lady Umi or was it something else? When she looked over at him. Their eyes looked for a moment. Then both turned away quickly, blushing.

Later that night, she sat on the roof of her hut. The village was now quite but there were a few shouts in the night. She leaned back, putting her hands behind her head and looked to the stars. Looking for the star pictures she and her father had named. After some time, she found the one she was looking for. A sad smile etching across her face. Then she could feel **him** next to her.

"So, where were you all day?" he asked her.

"Here and there, I was around." She answered. "I didn't know you could be polite to others…."

InuYasha watched her there. Wandering why she looked so sad or what she had meant. He sighed, lying back to stare at the sky. For a time they both laid there in silence. Enjoying each other's company. But then he heard her sigh.

"What's wrong?" He asked, looking at her.

"The stars are so much brighter here. I was remembering the last time I was looking at stars so bright. It was on a camping trip when I was little and my father was still alive." Kaz said, leaning onto her elbows.

InuYasha copied her actions. Looking at her now.

"We would lay out under that stars and find pictures in them. Like there's the big dipper" Kaz said, pointing to the sky.

"I don't see anything up there." InuYasha said, looking up.

"I'll show you." She said as she moved closer to him. Kaz motioned for him to lie back down and placed her head on his shoulder. Extending an arm up, she used her arm to trace the stars.

InuYasha couldn't breath at first. She was so close to him. He could smell her sent so strongly this close to her. She smelled of flowers like Kagome and something else he could not places. Then there was her own sent mixed of the two. It reminded him of forest and trees; flowering trees. He listened as she named the star patterned she knew. Then she started naming ones that her and her father had made up.

"An that one there," she pointed straight above them. "Is my favorite one. We called it the white fox." She moved till their heads were touching. "My father said the sky fox would always look over me. Shortly after that trip…… he dies."

It took everything InuYasha had to stay calm. He listened to her voice. Fallowing up her arm. Seeing how the stars did form a white fox in the sky. When she pointed out the eyes to him. He moved slightly to look in Kaz's eyes and then the fox in the sky. They had the same blue eyes. As he looked into her eyes, he saw something more there. Before he knew it, InuYasha started to lean down, moving closer to Kaz. Kaz bolted up into a sitting position before he could kiss her.

InuYasha sat up too, blushing. He couldn't look at her. He stuffed his hands into the slaves of his haori. His hands came in contact with something. He pulled it out. He looked at the bundle wrapped in a giant leaf that was in his hands and then to Kaz. He set it next to her and left. She waited for a time before she picked up the odd bundle. Kaz looked at the odd bundle in her hands. Then to where InuYasha had been sitting. When she untied the ribbon that held it closed, she held the ribbon in her hands. It was made of a fine red silk. The same red of his fire-rat. Kaz gently placed the ribbon down and slowly unfolding the leaf. Revealing a blazing blue haori and matching hakama. She felt her breath hitch. She lifted it up and a piece of bark fell from it. When Kaz looked at the bark, there was something written on it.

_" If your anything like you mother and you're going to live here._ _You will need your own set of fire-rat."_ Was all it said.

She was surprised by the gift and thought he didn't know it was her birthday. Let alone know what one was. This made her smile. So she set the card aside and looked at the haori again and noticed it looked similar to InuYasha's but smaller and more feminine. She would wear it tomorrow when he and the others took her to a place called "Mirror Falls". Kaz gently wrapped the haori and hakama back in the leaf and climbed down from the roof and went inside. She didn't notice InuYasha watching her from the shadows and she didn't see his smile as he left for his roost.

He was glad that for now, she didn't look so sad. Then he shook himself. Why did he care if she was happy or not? Why did he care at all? What the hell was he think about when he tried to kiss her. He could tell she was just as embarrass as him and… was it disappointment he saw too? He forced those thoughts from his mind and jumped to his sleeping branch. She had smelled so good. No, he wouldn't let himself go there. But, she was soft and it seamed she was so comfortable with him. He shook his head wouldn't let himself think anymore of it tonight and drifted off to sleep. A small smile on his lips.

To Be Continued

I hope you like this one. And review it soon. I decided that I'm still going to keep writing, but 1 review would be great. It would make me write the next one faster.

As for Kaz name. It's only half of it. Umi is the other half and when you put them together. You get Kazumi, which means Beautiful Harmony. As this continues, you will understand why I gave her this name.

Till then:

Those with wings,

Fly to your dreams.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own InuYasha and crew and hold no claim to them. But any characters  
that are unknown to you are from my mind.

I know it's takin me away to put this up. But RL has away of getting in the way. Kashumaru, thanks for getting my off my ass and finishing this and thanks for the positive note you sent me. Please feel free to leave a review.

**A new Feudal Fairy Tail**

Chapter 4

By: Jenny Blue

Everyone waited outside Kagome's hut for Kaz. Today they would travel to mirror falls and then move on to investigate a shard rumor. InuYasha stood a few feet from the front of the hut, his back facing the door. His ears tracking Kaz's movements inside and was about to yell at her when he heard her stepping out.

"It's about time wench! I was about to..." InuYasha started to yelled as he turned around and was left speechless.

Everyone looked to Kaz. She was wearing the haori and hakama InuYasha had given her. The blue the set was beautiful making her eyes stand out even more. The sleeves belled out like InuYasha's, but the rest was more form fitting and stopping at mid thigh. Her hakama were also more form fitting showing off a very well formed figure. Fasten to her hip was a simple katona; a bow and quiver could be seen on her back. An what looked like two metal sticks resting in the quiver. Her hair was in its usual style and the odd charm around her neck.

"Are you ready now?" said InuYasha, finding his voice. Blushing again when she glanced at him.

"Yes, I'm ready to go." Kaz said. Ignoring what InuYasha had called her.

"Kaz, do you have everything?" Kagome asked her daughter.

"Yes mom, I have everything."

"You have your sword?"

"Yes." "Your bow?" "Yes" "Your staff?" "Yes" "Your talisman?"

"Mom! You know I never take it off. You know me better then that. I'm not about to wonder all over this place without my weapons. So chill out, you're turning into grandma and great-grandpa." Kaz said, slipping on a very familiar yellow bag over one shoulder.

Kagome smiled, closing her eyes and shaking her head. She walked over to Sango and Miruko. The monk taking her hand, helping her on Kirara's back. Shippo hopped onto her shoulder, as Sango joined her and Miruko. After Sango mounted Kirara. She realized there was not enough room for Kaz. Miruko was about to get off and let Kaz have his place; when InuYasha turned around. He kneeled down and in a gruff voice.

"Get on wench."

"What did you say?" Kaz asked him. Eyeing him suspiciously.

InuYasha tense up, "I said get on, unless you want to walk all the way there?" he snapped. He relaxed when he felt her wait ease onto his back. Surprised how lite she felt.

"Thank you InuYasha." She whispered in his ear. Making him blush again.

InuYasha stood, a little shocked that she called him by his name for the first time. He quickly shook it off and took off for his forest. Noticing how Kaz didn't cling to him as he started leaping into the air. He was even more surprised to hear her laughing and pushing herself up. InuYasha took the chance and looked over his shoulder to see her smiling and her eyes close. Tilting her head slightly up. He almost missed the next branch; he was so distracted by what he saw. She looked so relaxed and happy. He remembered how Kagome would cling to him when he would move this fast or high.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

By midday they reached Mirror Falls. Everyone went about setting up camp but Kaz. She stood there in amazement. Slowly she looked around her. Taking in everything she saw. A small lake rested in the side of a hill. The water was so clear, that when Kaz kneeled down at the waters edge; it was like looking into a mirror. A waterfall on the far side fed the lake. An when the sunlight reflected off the falls, a brilliant splay of colors shone in the mists at the bottom. The bottom of the lake was riddled with small stones that looked like little mirrors. Even the fish looked like little mirrors swimming through the crystal clear water. Small clusters of pail green leafed bushes stood a little away from the waters edge. As she was kneeling, looking into the clear water. She could see small ripples moving through her reflection. When she finely came out of her trance and turned around. Kaz found camp was ready.

After camp was set, InuYasha went off hunting. Leaving Miruko and Shippo to find firewood. When he returned with two plump rabbits, gutted and cleaned for cooking. He found a fire had already been started and three fish were roasting. But there was no sign of the others. Then InuYasha picked up there sent. Spitting the rabbits and placing them over the fire. He followed their sent to a clearing. Joining the others in said clearing, watching as Kaz set her katona and a metal staff on the ground. Then moving into stretching.

Kaz Stretch her muscles out before taking a fighter's stance. She slowly moved into her katas. She went from one to the next, performing each motion with easy flowing movements. When she finished with her warm up, she fell to her knees and began to meditate. She could feel the others watching her, especially InuYasha's eyes watching her. She had to concentrate harder on the task before her. When she had centered herself, Kaz slowly rose to her feet and begun a faster routine. Moving a hand here, kicking a leg there. Then she backed flipped. As she came up, her staff was in her hands. She spun, jabbed, and swung it. Moving in an ancient dance with the fearsome looking staff. When she did a forward roll and came to a standing stance; the staff was gone and the katona replaced it. Once again she entered the ancient dance. As she let herself move further into the dance, her movements became faster. Each move flawless in its motion. As she came to a finish, InuYasha stood in aw. Kaz finished with a simple stance, facing everyone.

"Where did you learn to do that?" Shippo asked, as he moved to her side. His eyes so big, you would think they would pop out of his head.

Kaz was about to answer when she sensed something coming towards them and moving fast. Shippo moved away from Kaz; he knew that look and turned to Kagome to confirm his suspicions. Kaz wasn't sure what was coming, but it had the same feeling as the charm on her mother's necklace. She readied her sword for what was coming. Then a whirlwind of dirt and leaves surrounded her. Blocking the others from her site. When the whirlwind settled, she could feel hands around her. Holding her to a taught body.

"Hello Ka...go...me?" Kouga paused, sniffing the girl in his arms. She didn't smell like Kagome and she was shorter then her. "Your not my woman!" Kouga said; turning Kaz in his arms and taking a good look at her. His face became distorted with anger, as he looked Kaz over.

"Let me GO!" was all Kaz said as she broke herself free from the wolf demon's grasp. Keeping her katona to her side and with her other hand. She slammed it across Kouga's face. Hearing InuYasha snicker. She took this opportunity to move in front of her mother; her katona held tightly in her hands.

"You bitch, how dare you strike me! Why do you look like my woman?" Kouga snapped. He could see Kaz's teeth bared and a soft growl from her.

"My daughter is not a bitch!" said Kagome, as she moved from behind Kaz. She walked over to the wolf demon and slapped him on the other side. Making InuYasha snicker again.

Kouga's eyes went wide as he looked at the older woman. Was this his Kagome? It had to be; his nose never lied to him. He had thought the girl was Kagome only because she looked like her and he could smell Kagome.

"Kagome, what happened? You've aged so much! Did that dog-turd do this to you?" Kouga said.

"Yes Kouga, it's me and no, InuYasha had nothing to do with this. The only thing you need to know is that I grew up, married someone from my village and had a daughter. Now get out of here. Goodbye Kouga!" Kagome said, "Come on guys, let's leave for camp." She finished as she picked up Shippo and grabbed Sango's arm.

Kouga watched as Kagome left with the kit in her arms and dragging Sango behind her. He then looked to InuYasha, Miruko and then Kaz. His eyes lingered on her; she was defiantly smaller then Kagome. There were some differences between the two. That's when he noticed her eyes and a small smile came to his lips. His nose twitched again, trying to pick up her sent, but some how she was masking her true sent. He took a small step forward.

"Kagome **was** my woman." Kouga said, still looking at Kaz. His smile turning into a leer.

"Kagome **was never** your woman." InuYasha said.

"Shut up dog-turn, I wasn't talking to you. I was talking to this little bitch." Kouga snapped. Never taking his eyes off her.

Kaz growled louder, "How dare you call me that again and his name isn't dog-turd; it's InuYasha! I should turn you into a bitch and feed you what made you male." Kaz growled out, taking a step forward as well.

Both Miruko and InuYasha took a step back from Kaz. She locked eyes with Kouga and stared him down. Forcing him to turn from her, she smirked. Relaxing a little. Koga took that moment to move forward and behind. Placing one hand around her waist, the other grabbing the wrist holding her katona. Forcing her to drop it. Putting his nose into the crook of her neck. Breathing her in deeply. Then letting his tongue and ran it along the spot. Kaz couldn't stop him, looking at the others with fear in her eyes.

InuYasha growled at Kouga. As he pulled out his sword, it grew to its full size. Kouga just looked at him over Kaz's shoulder, while Miruko stood by bracing her staff in front of him. Ready to fight if the need arose. They were at a stand still. Neither moving, while Kaz looked at them with pleading eyes.

"She has spunk, doesn't she Dog-turd. The same one that Kagome has only more so. But there is something more to her then you realized. But, if I can't have Kagome, then her pup will do just fine. She has very good hips for baring me strong pups. Wouldn't you say dog-turd? She even tastes good." Promoting a growl from InuYasha. After licking her neck once more, Kouga released her. Flinging her towards InuYasha. Then he turned to leave, "Tell Kagome I will see her soon and tell her that when I do, her pup will be mine." He was gone.

InuYasha dropped his sword, catching Kaz in his arms. He could feel her shaking. Holding her he promised himself that he wouldn't let that wolf touch her again. An that surprised him. He was feeling more protective of her then he ever felt for Kagome. He wanted follow the mangy wolf's scent. Cursing him self for letting the wolf get so close to the small girl, no woman in his arms. He could feel her relaxing in his arm and when he felt her push gently from him. He released her. Watching as she gathered her staff and katona. Then she looked at him before moving away from the men.

InuYasha stayed in the clearing after Miruko had left. He still couldn't understand way he felt so protective of her. He knew he was protective, but this was worse. He felt so helpless when he saw the fear in her eyes. All he wanted to do was make it go away. When he could smell his ramon cooking, he headed back to camp. He wasn't paying attention to his surrounding. Then he heard the source of his problems yelling at him.

"You hentai, your just like that monk and wolf!" Kaz yelled, as she strolled up to him and slapped him. Clutching a towel round her petite form. Then she turned on heel and moved to a cluster of bushes to dress.

InuYasha could feel his face getting warmer and knew that a blush was creeping over his face. He quickly followed her back and waited for her to come back out of the bushes. When she did, she was replacing her silver hair sticks. He got right in her face when she was done.

"I'm nothing like that monk and wolf. I was trying to get back to camp. How the hell was I supposed to know you were there?"

"All men are the same." Kaz said, poking him in the chest with every word, "All they want is one thing. From what my mother has told me about you; you don't give a damn about anything but your self!" Her finger pressing into his chest.

Kagome could see things getting bad. She could see the anger in InuYasha's eyes and the same anger was matched in Kaz's. She stood and moved to her daughter and placed her hands on her shoulders and tried to calm her.

"Now Kaz, not all men are the same. You need to calm down. Please, why don't you come over here and eat?" Kagome said, soothingly. "InuYasha isn't like that really."

Kaz turned on her mother. "Yes he is, all men are the same. I will treat him so, till he can prove me wrong."

"I don't have to prove anything to you bitch!"

Kaz turned to him. "What did you call me?"

"I called you a bitch! Because that's how you're acting!" InuYasha said.

"Your right, you are nothing like that wolf. You're a nothing; a hanyo; a half breed." Said Kaz, as she looked him in the eyes and stopped when she saw the hurt there. But that hurt was quickly replaced with anger and hers returned. "Mother told me she could subdue you with one word. I wish I could do the same. I wish I could **sit** you!"

As the word left her lips, the prayer beads around his neck glowed and InuYasha's face kissed dirt. Kaz stood there shocked. She looked around her to see matching looks. But when InuYasha looked up at her from the ground. All thought left her. The pain she saw was more then she could handle. She started running. Leaving camp far behind her. She hated herself at that moment. She wanted to get away from him. From that look in his eyes. She kept running till she was on the far side of the lake. Where she sat on a rock, over hanging the lake. The waterfall close to her.

Later that night InuYasha found Kaz sitting on said rock. She was looking at the waterfall. He could see how sad she looked sitting there. It brought that protective feeling in him again. He had to stop for a moment to collect him self before he walked over to her and stood behind her, with his hands in his sleeves and waited. He could smell her tears on the wind. Wanting even more to protect and hold her.

"What do you want?" Kaz said, wanting him to leave.

"Your mother is worried about you. She asked me to come find you." He answered.

"Of curse and you did it out of the kindness of your heart."

"I did it because your mother is my friend and she doesn't need to be upset and you know it!"

"Fine." She sighed. Silence enclosed them. They both stayed in their respective spots, looking at the waterfall. After a time he heard her sigh again. "I'm sorry about earlier. It's just… when I'm around you. I don't know why I get so hot headed. I know I had no right to act the way I did. I…I… I felt so helpless when that filthy demon had his hands on me. Then you walked in on me as I was wrapping the towel around me. I just lost it. It made me…for what it's worth, I'm sorry."

She heard him grunt. She pulled her knees to her and watched him move beside her out of the corner of her eye. He looked into the water. She sighed again, letting her legs cross. Kaz looked up at him, "What are you looking at?"

"My reflection, when the light of the moon shines on the water. It can make you look like your made of light." He said, crouching beside her.

Kaz looked at him, and then moved to look at herself in the water. As the moon came out from behind a cloud and shone her light on the still waters. Kaz saw her reflection glowing. Then she looked at InuYasha's. With his white hair, he looked like an angel. She looked at him then. Feeling her looking at him, he turned and their eyes met. For a split second, it was as if they were the only ones there. Then a fish jumped out of the water and the spell was broken.

"We better get going before they send the monk after you. An I know for a fact he would do something stupid." He stood, moving away from her.

Kaz stood too, moving instep with him. Then moving on impulse, she moved forward and hugged him from behind. InuYasha froze, his pulse racing.

"Thank you InuYasha." She whispered, before letting him go and moving ahead of him. InuYasha stood there a moment, before moving again. A small smile on his lips.

To Be Continued

I hope you like this one, I finely did get a review and hope to get more soon. Please let me know what you all think.

Till then: Those with wings,

Fly to your dreams.


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own InuYasha and crew and hold no claim to them. But any characters  
that are unknown to you are from my mind.

**A new Feudal Fairy Tail**

Chapter 5

By: Jenny Blue

Camp was quite when they entered. The fire burned low, casting a soft glow over everyone around it. Kaz hesitated at the edge of the brush near the lake. She could sense InuYasha behind her. Waiting for her to make the first move. But she was nerves. Only a few hours ago, she had yelled and run like a small child. Knowing she was make her mother worry. She knew she shouldn't have done it. An now they were talking about her.

InuYasha watched to see what she would do. They were close enough to hear everyone, but not close enough for them to see them. He waited, waiting was not his thing. Has he moved to pass her. He felt her hand on his shoulder. When he looked to see what was wrong. She had a delicate, slender finger to her soft lips. He had to mental smack himself for thinking that. She was motioning for him to kneel. He did so, turning his ears to the little camp.

"Kagome, when will you tell her?" Sago asked, smacking Miruko's hand away.

"I will, but now is not the time. She's still settling here and I don't want to add this burden to her shoulders yet." Kagome sighed. She turned slightly and pulled the small blanket over the fox kit beside her. "When I do tell her. There will be a lot of questions I don't have answers to."

"But Lady Kagome. What of InuYasha? This will affect him just as much as her. He may not take to it too kindly." Miruko added in.

"You think I don't know this? But he'll have to. I've given Kaz everything I could to prepare her for this. But I still wish her father could be here." Kagome trailed off. Letting her gaze shift to the fire.

Kaz could feel InuYasha stiff next to her. She wanted to know what her mother was talking about. But at the same time, she was afraid to find out. When anything involved her mother mentioning her father. Well, it was never good. She slowly stood, motioning for InuYasha to fallow her and took a few steps back. Finding a twig, she stepped hard on it to make it snap loudly before moving ahead.

At fist he was confused at what she was doing. But then he saw her step on the twig. He realized she was making sure they didn't know they had heard anything. He know what they said wasn't for their ears. So, Kagome was keeping something from him? But what and why did it have to do with him and her daughter? He was going to have to find out quick. He never did like it when the others kept something from him.

As the two entered stepped in the soft glow of the fire. Kaz moved to sit next to her mother. She wrinkled her nose. Her mother had that smell again. When she glanced through her bangs at the others. She noticed InuYasha was wrinkling his nose too. InuYasha was staring hard at her mother. Probably trying to figure out what that smell was. She knew what it was. This smell was something she had long ago accepted. She would have to find some more sweet grass in the morning.

Morning came all to soon for our little group. Even though it would still be a few hours before the rest of his group was up. InuYasha had risen just before dawn. He quietly landed from his perch above the other. Making sure he didn't wake anyone. InuYasha moved away from the others. He wanted to make sure no one would see him as he slipped into the water. He didn't do this often, but when he did. He didn't want prying eyes.

As the first rays of sun light peered over the treetops. He was in the middle of the lake on his back. Enjoying the quite and calm of the water. He still had an hour before the others were up. So he took this time for him self to relaxes. Till he heard the slash. All at once he was alert. All his senses focusing on what could have made that sound.

By now the sun gave off enough light to see around him. He didn't see anything around, but that did calm him. He quickly dived beneath the water and started swimming back to shore. But halfway there he ran into what looked like a water sprite. She moved gracefully through the water. A small spear in her hands with a fish run through on it. He quickly serviced, took a deep breath of air and dived again. Moving as quietly has he could. He moved closer to her. Her hair was a soft gray, longer then her body. Trailing out behind her like a fish tail. Her body was firm, toned, and young. He watched as she turned to move to the bottom. Spear another fish, looked at it. Letting her body settle on the bottom. Her hair flowing around her, giving her body modesty. Before he knew it, she kicked off and rocketed to the service. Quickly, he fallowed. His hair getting in his eyes. Keeping him from seeing her fully. Before she could know he was there. He swam away. Moving to the part of the shore he left his things.

Kaz heard a splash behind her. But when she turned to see what it was. All she saw was a glimmer of white. Thinking it was another fish. She moved to pursue it. Keeping a slow steady pace behind it. When it stopped, she quickly dived and readied to stab it. She was prepared for what it was. It was InuYasha! A naked InuYasha!! A naked InuYasha looking at a naked her!!!

For a moment they both looked at each other. Taking in what the other had to offer. Kaz was the first to service, coughing as she moved to shallow waters to stand. InuYasha was next, coughing as much as her and a red that could rival his haori. They stood there looking at anything but each other. He now knew that the water sprite he had seen was Kaz and his face became even redder. Kaz was the first to speak.

"I….. You….. It's…. What the hell are you doing!?" She finely got out.

"ME! What the hell are you doing fallowing me!?" He squawked.

"Me, I was trying to catch breakfast." Holding up the spear with fish on it.

"Then why the hell are you fallowing me?"

"I thought you were a fish." She mumbled

"What?"

"I thought you were a fish."

"Do I look like a fish?"

"Not now, but when I saw your hair under the water. It looked like one of the bigger fish in the lake." She knew her face had to be as red or redder then his by now.

They looked at each other for a few moments then turned away. Neither of them wanted to move, but knew that the others would be up soon. This was the last thing they wanted them to know about. Especially the monk. He would never let them hear the end of it.

"Alright, we need to get dress and forget this ever happened." InuYasha stated. He really wished the water could be colder right now. "Just point to where your clothes are so I can avoid you while I get mine."

Kaz looked to the shore. There was the rock she had left pajamas on. But they weren't there anymore. Where did they go? Who would have taken them? Who would want them?

"They…. They were over there on the rock. But now…." She trailed off. Looking at InuYasha with pour panic.

"Shit! Alright, you stay here and I'll get mine out of the tree. Lesson one here. Never leave you clothes on the ground, unless you're right next to them and can keep an eye on them. Now turn around"

With that he moved to shore. Looking over his shoulder to make sure she was turned away. He moved from the water and up the tree he had left his things. Dawning his hakama and under haori on. He landed seeing Kaz looking at him. Her face a deep red. He motioned for her to come to shore and turned around. Holding his haori over his shoulder.

Kaz was so embarrassed and guilty. She had turned like he asked, but she held her head just right to make it look like she was facing away. But could still see him. Thank the gods for her long hair. She couldn't help herself. She wanted to see him again. As he moved from the water. She watched as it flowed down his toned backside. It caused an ach in her. One she didn't know how to identify. But all to quickly he was in the tree and out of her sight. Sighing, she turned to shore. Waiting for him to come back down. When he did, he was fully dressed but for his red haori. He motioned for her to come to shore and he turned around. Holding the haori over his shoulder.

When he felt her take the garment from him. He let his hand drop to his side. Taking slow even breaths. InuYasha was hit full on with her sent. There was nothing clouding it. Nothing trying to hide it. It was all her and he liked it. He liked it more then Kagome's. Daring to look, he moved his head just right to watch her. Kaz had his haori draped over one arm and gathering her hair to one side. Thanking all the kames for her putting it on the arm that didn't obscure his view. She was even more breath taking above water. Her pale skin glowed in the early morning light. Making his shift slightly. He quickly closed his eyes, clenching his teeth.

"Ok, you can look now" she said, looking at him.

InuYasha looked at her. His haori swallowed her petite form. Stopping well below her knees. She pushed the sleeves up and was in the process of gathering her hair. He stepped back from her when she passed him and sat on the rock her clothes had been. Watching her carefully, trying to understand something. With her hair like this, she reminded him of someone. Then it hit him. Umi, she looked like Umi. No, she was Umi, but why didn't she ever tell him. He growled, not realizing she heard him till she stiffened.

"Shit!" he heard her say under her breath. He calmed when Kaz looked up at him. Her bright blue eyes reflecting his understanding. "I'm sorry." She whispered, looking down at the ground. Letting her hair fall from her hands to pool on the ground. In that moment, InuYasha felt two inches tall. He didn't mean to make her feel bad. He was mad that she lied to him. But not enough to make her look so cress fallen. With out thinking. He was standing in front of her. Gently he lifted chin, till her face was turn toward him. When those blue eyes met his. His heart stopped for a fraction of a second.

"I'm upset that you fooled me like that. Why did you let me make fool of my self at the festival?" He asked gently, not letting her turn away.

"Because, when you acted like such a gentleman. I couldn't help it. If you had known it was me. You would have just treated me as before. You were still mad at me you know. An most guys from my time think I'm not pretty." She finished, closing her eyes. Not wanting to see hate in his eyes.

InuYasha was taken aback. Did she say that right? Men from her time didn't think she was pretty? But who could that be? She was her mothers' daughter. She looked just like her. Other then her hair being pale gray. Wait, gray? Wasn't it black yesterday?

"Wasn't your hair black yesterday?" Letting go of her face to look at her hair.

"Ah hell! The dye is coming out. In another few days, it'll be white again." She quickly said. Pulling it up and somehow pinning it on her head. Then retrieved the two fish." This wont be enough for everyone." Looking at her catch.

"I'll catch more. Go hurry back to camp and dress before that monk wakes up. That's the last thing you need for him to see you like this." With that, he turned his back on her. Catching a fish. Hearing her run back to camp. He was glad. If she had stayed any longer and he wasn't sure what would happen. What was happening to him? Kagome never made him feel like this or Kikyo for that matter. What was it about this girl that could piss him off one moment and the next make him want to protect her from the world.

By the time he got back to camp. Everyone was up. A fire was burning steadily and his haori was by it drying. Kaz must have washed it so the monk wouldn't bother her. He found said girl by the fire with a gutting knife. Walking straight to her. He handed off the fish, checked his haori and sat down with his back to a tree. She had re-braided her hair and it was pinned up. Wearing her blue haori he had given her, but she was wearing her black shorts instead of the matching hakama. Making it look like she was only wearing the haori. Out of the corner of his eye he could see the monk watching her too. He was going to have to smack him later for leering at her. Wait, why did he care if Maruko leered? This girl was going to drive him insane. First he tries to kiss her. Then he's looking at her without clothes on and now he wanted to bash the monk's head in for just looking at her. Yep, he was loosing his mind.

"InuYasha?" Kagome asked. Startling said hanyo. He moved his only his eyes to face her. She looked so old to him. Was it just yesterday she was young? How everything could change so much in so little time. That sick smell was around her again too. But she didn't look sick. So why was it there? An what was it she was keeping from him? He watched as Kagome slowly stood. Grimacing as he heard her old bones creak. "InuYasha, could we talk?" He moved to stand. Seeing her out of breath. From the corner of his eye he could see that Kaz had stopped preparing the fish. Watching her mother closely.

Moving to stand next to Kagome. He was taken aback when she took him are. "Come walk with an old woman." She said with a smile. _"Your not so old are you Kagome?" _He thought as she led him away from the others. Taking him farther and farther from camp. When even he couldn't hear the others again. Kagome stopped and eased herself onto a small bolder.

"InuYasha, I know this is so hard for you." she sighed, "But this even harder for me. I never thought I would see you again. I…" she trailed off, looking at him.

It was so hard to see her like this. She meant so much to him. Had he loved her or was she just a friend? But now he would never find out. An her daughter, her daughter was like looking at a smaller Kagome with bright blue eyes. She was so small and looked so frail. But what was it the Kagome once told him? Big things come in small packages. He was brought out of his thought by Kagome's soft voice.

"I cried a lot at first when I couldn't get back through. But as time passed and I had to keep living. I had responsibilities. As much as I wanted to stop and let it end. I kept going. Then I met Fuyuki at collage. He was born in America and came to Japan to learn of his heritage. He helped me so much." She smiled faintly, keeping her eyes to the ground. "He reminded me of you. After you had stopped trying to become a full demon. Time kept going and I soon grew to love him. Then one day he asked me to come with him to the America and meet his family. After that, we wed and returned here and soon Kazumi was born. She has his eyes."

Kagome looked to see InuYasha looking away from her. Sighing, she moved from the bolder and stood next to him. Forcing him to look at her. She saw the pain in his eyes. She never meant to hurt him. But he had to know at lease this part of the life she wished she could have lived with him.

"I never forgot you. You were with me everyday, every moment I breathed. Thinking of you is what helped me when he died. I was so lost then. I had a daughter to raze and I didn't have him to help me. An in my pain I did something I've regretted ever since. But it was the only thing I could do. If I could, I would never have done it. But it's too late and what I've done will soon be forced into the light. An this will cause a great deal of pain for Kazumi when she finds out."

"What… what could you have done to regret so much or pain?" InuYasha whispered. Pulling away from her. He didn't want her touching him right now. "Why now talk about it? You should be telling her this, not me!" razing his voice slightly.

"Because she's going to need your help InuYasha. You might be the only one who could." Her voice dropping so low. He almost didn't hear it.

Before Kagome could continue. They could hear Kaz calling for them. "We will finish later. She doesn't need to know yet. Later I will answer all your questions. But for now, just be there for her. She'll need you very soon." Then Kagome walked back to camp. Leaving a very confused InuYasha in her wake. What was she talking about that Kaz would need him very soon?

After everyone was fed and camp broken. They started moving back to the village. InuYasha noticed that the sick smell that was around Kagome earlier was gone. Maybe his nose was messing with him. He didn't think about it. Jumping from branch to branch. Feeling the girl on his back was taking a lot out of him. Once again she was pushing up from him. Letting the wind flow over her. Carrying her laughter for miles around.

This was it, this was what she liked. Feeling the wind in her face. In a way it reminded her of her father. Each time InuYasha jumped up or came down, would send a thrill through her. Sending her blood singing. She felt so free. There was no school. No bullies or snobby girls putting her down. But all too soon it ended. They were nearing the village. She opened her eyes, watching it get closer. InuYasha was slowing down now. Kaz looked over her shoulder and saw that the others were far behind them. Sighing, she leaned down, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Kazumi? What is that supposed to mean?" InuYasha asked feeling her jump.

"It… It means beautiful harmony. Mom says it suits me well, but I never did understand how it can." She answered, barring face into hair and neck. Hiding how red her face was. It had been so long since she was called by her full name.

InuYasha faltered, missing a branch and came crashing through the branches. They landed in a heap on the ground. With InuYasha on his back and Kaz on top of him. Some how he had turned so he would land on his back. Keeping Kaz safely in his arms. She was holding his haori with a death grip. Her eyes were squeezed shut. Her face buried in his chest. An he could feel her whole body lay flat atop his. His face was a visible red now if any could see him.

Kaz slowly lifted her head. Her eyes meet his. She could feel his arms around her. Holding her protectively. Could feel his body under hers. He felt so strong. For a moment all she could do was look into his golden eyes. They were so beautiful. Slowly she took in a breath and moved to sit up. Letting her body slip to the side of his. Keeping her eyes on his. Then she was sitting full up. She let her eyes drop from his. Letting her face fall, but not before her eyes had run over his body.

"Are you ok?" He asked, sitting up. His hands burning from the feel of her.

"Yes, but I should be asking you that. What happened?" She could feel his eyes burning into her. Into her very core of herself. An in that core, something shifted, awaking.

"Kah, I've fallen from higher places. Damn branch broke."

Standing now, then tuning. He kneeled for her to clime back on his back. He felt her clime back on. Gripping her tightly to him. He took off in a full run. Racing the wind. He could feel her cling to him. What was she doing to him?

To be continued….

Well, here is a new chapter. I hop you all enjoy it. As for Kazumi's father, Fuyuki. Yes is name is Japanese and one of his parents are from Japan. But to for it to fit in my story. He his from America. In latter chapters, I'll go into more detail about his background. For now, you will have to be happy with what I give you. As for his name's meaning? Fuyuki means "Snowy winter".

I do hope like this one. An the more you review. The sooner I write. Please keep them coming. It's nice to know ppl like my story.

Till Then:

Those with wings,

Fly to your dreams.


End file.
